Monika (DDLC)
Summary Monika is the poster girl and primary antagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club. She is one of the five main characters, one of the five members and President of the Literature Club until she was replaced by Sayori in Act 4 after being deleted by the player in Act 3. Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika is self-aware, causing her to create many game-breaking glitches in pursuit of the player. The player cannot write poems for her until near the end of the game in Act 3. Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Monika, Just Monika Age: 18 Height: 5'3" (160 cm) Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Doki Doki Literature Club Classification: Human, President of the Literature Club 1st appearance: Unknown Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: "Just Monika." Origin: Monika is the president of the local Literature Club of the protagonist's school. She is seen as a smart, athletic and kind girl, and is considered a very popular girl in school ("Completely out of my league", as the player puts it). Personality: Monika is noted by the other characters to be smart, beautiful, confident and athletic. She is not as talkative as the other girls, but this is implied to not be through choice. She always has a calm, gentle expression and is portrayed as mature and hard-working. Monika had previously been a part of the Debate Club but left due to all the inner politics and drama, highlighting a desire for order, freedom of topics and friendliness. The Literature Club, which she founded after leaving the Debate Club, is very important to her. She aspires for it to be a place to showcase and grow everyone's passion for literature. Monika openly displays care and concern for her club mates, praising each member's writing style and even comparing them to famous authors and poets. Starting from Act 2, she shows a much more manipulative personality. It is revealed that Monika was self-aware all along and resented from being made into a minor role. She becomes infatuated with the player and urges them to spend more time with her. Monika begins trying to dispose of her club mates so the player is forced to choose her, after her attempts to make the other girls unlikable fail. Her desire and ambition lead her to become obsessive in this goal, highlighted by the fact that all of her poems are about the player or her epiphany. Despite Monika's upbeat attitude in the Literature Club, it becomes increasingly obvious that she is really sad and lonely, as a result of being aware that her whole world is just a simulation; a simulation in which she can't even achieve what is considered "happiness" (i.e. having her route completed). She fixates on the player so much because they're the only "real" thing in her life. It also does not help that, whenever someone quits the game, Monika is trapped in a hellish void of noise, lights, colors, and screams and despite not even being able to form coherent thoughts, she remembers all of it whenever the player turns on the game again. Later in the game, the player will be able to read Monika's Talk where she talks directly to the player, instead of the protagonist. It is shown that nothing about Monika's apparent kindness and politeness is an act, and she even offers the player some genuinely good advice from time to time. Appearance: Monika has long coral brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail tied back with a large white bow. She also has bangs and two long strands of hair next to her face. Her eyes are emerald green; Act 3 shows tiny dots in what is supposed to be her colored pupils already surrounding the iris. She wears the typical school uniform, which is a warm gray blazer of a white-collared shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red ribbon. She also wears a dark-blue skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white uwabaki slippers with a pink tip, which are in stark contrast to the rest of the cast's white knee-socks and blue-tipped slippers. She is the second tallest behind Yuri. Trivia: Too long again... Info: Monika is aware that she is a character in a game. Monika is aware that the protagonist is a separate entity from the player. Monika can see if you're using Steam or another similar application to play the game.Monika can delete and add files such as "hxppy thxughts.png" and "have a nice weekend!" That what i said so... Monika's HP: Likely Higher Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Character Corruption 2. Plot Manipulation 3. Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly) 4. Existence Erasure 5. Non-Corporeal 6. Data Manipulation 7. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 8. Resurrection 9. Hacking Monika's Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Re-created and eventually destroyed the entire game, which is a whole world of its own with its own time.), likely Multi-Universal Level (Each save file is likely an entirely alternate timeline to the current events of the game, and the game can contain up to 54 save files. Easily erased all these timelines at several points during the game.) Speed: Infinite (Could keep moving and acting despite time not flowing anymore and after the game's deletion for extended periods of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe+ level (Survived existence's erasure.), likely Multi-Universal Level, Resurrection also makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Likely Average Range: Universe+, likely Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average to Likely Genius (Is the leader of literature club and is also described as smart, Realized that her world is nothing but a video game. She also even knew things like if you're recording, if you're playing on steam, your computer administrator's name.) Weakness She has limited control over the game at first, only being capable of slightly affecting beings, though by the end of the game she can manipulate and even destroy the script at will. Though she can live on after her file is deleted, it is likely that she cannot last long in this state. Overall Monika is the poster girl in DDLC, She has powers and skills with her hacking power, do not forget to using her hacking power in VS Debating instead of doing let her to fight with her hands in a battle cause she's featless with her hands that can fight in a battle, you should know about it. Others Notable Victories: Sonic The Hedgehog (With Darkspine Form) Giffany Chara Dreemurr Notable Losses: White Face Inconclusive Matches: Vee Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Doki Doki Literature Club Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Yandere Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Regeneration Users Category:Erasure Users Category:Data Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Hackers